


Cop Car

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Before Graceland, Cop Car, F/M, Teen!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wasn't always on the right side of the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovenotforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovenotforgotten).



**Cop Car**

**Disclaimer: Graceland belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network. Carter and other unfamiliar people belong to me. You should listen to the Keith Urban song “Cop Car” to really get a feel for the fic.**

 

 

I knocked on the front door, nervous. Flowers in hand, I smiled when the door opened. “Hello.”I grinned. Her father looked me up and down before yelling behind him.

“Carter! That Tuturro kid is here!”he yelled, closing the door in my face. I felt my face contort in confusion. At least, it did until the door reopened.

She was beautiful. Her short dark hair was in a mini ponytail, she wore a red sundress, sandals. “Hey, John.”She grinned, looking at the flowers. “For me?”she asked, smiling softly. I chuckled.

“Yeah. For you. I feel a little under-dressed now, looking at you.”I handed the flowers to her, watching her chuckle.

“Is that a way of saying you like my dress?”Carter asked. I grinned and nodded, leading her to my car...

 

* * *

 

We drove around the city, hitting all the popular spots in town. She noticed the sign before I did and gave me a wicked grin. “Johnny, lets go through Elliot's field. He won't know. And it is the best place to see the planes fly over...”I swore softly.

“It also has a no trespassing sign.” I reminded her. She batted her eyes and scooted over to me, putting a hand on mine.

“So? Where's your sense of adventure?”she asked. I sighed, thinking of how her dad was going to murder me.

“Okay. Okay.” I relented, driving down to the sign. We went passed it, getting out of the car to lay on the hood. We star gazed, found constellations, all while she laid on my chest, her scent intoxicating. Jasmine. And vanilla. A dangerous combination.

“WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” The sirens wailed, lights flashed. Before we even knew what was happening, we were surrounded by police cars. I swore.

“You kids know where you're at?”one officer asked. I swallowed.

“Yes sir.”I answered, taking responsibility. I was shaking, so nervous of getting into trouble. I was the good kid in the family after all, had never been in trouble. While I was sweating, Carter just smiled and made eye contact.

“Officer... Can I have a smoke? It's been a long day...”she started. I looked at her, wondering why she would ask such a thing. She hated cigarettes, hated the smell more. The officer glared.

“Unlike you punks, I adhere to the law.”and with that, we were handcuffed and thrown in the back of their car. As soon as they left the car to get Mr. Elliot's statement, Carter began to laugh. I looked at her, bewildered.

“What's wrong with you?”I asked. She flashed me a grin.

“Oh come on, Johnny. This thing is hilarious. I mean really, we get caught our first night together. That's pretty funny. Especially since it's those dweebs who got us.” She gestured to the officers. I shook my head.

“Carter, you don't understand this situation, when your dad finds out... I'll be dead.” I told her. Carter smiled.

“I understand. And I enjoy watching the old man struggle. Don't worry, he has a worse bark than bite.”she winked at me. I shook my head.

“Yeah? Well my dad _will_ kill me.”I mentioned. Carter rolled her eyes.

“You exaggerate.”She smiled. I shook my head.

“Am not.”and that began a brief argument, one she one by giving me a kiss. We began to laugh and talk more and more. And then that wicked smile appeared again.

“Let's make a run for it, like Bonnie and Clyde.”she laughed. I snorted.

“No way. NO way. You're crazy!”I told her. She shrugged.

“Maybe. But we should totally do it! Can you imagine what kind of headlines we'd make?”Carter wondered. I rolled my eyes.

“How about we don't and say we did?”I asked. She pouted.

“No fun in that. But I understand... We're in enough trouble.”She looked back at the police...

* * *

 

 

About an hour later, one of the officers came over and uncuffed us. I raised an eyebrow in question. “Mr. Elliot has decided not to press charges. So you're free to go. For now.”the officer answered my unasked question. I nodded and led Carter to the car, driving away as fast as I could.

I got her home, walking her out. Her father was on the porch, a gun in hand, watching me like a hawk. “What made you so late?”he asked. Carter smirked.

“Long story, Daddy. I'll tell you tomorrow.”She answered, turning to kiss my cheek. “Bye Johnny.”she smiled and walked inside. Her father looked me up and down.

“She ends up pregnant cause of you, I'll kill you dead, understood?”he asked. I gulped.

“Yes sir.”

 


End file.
